The present invention relates to a wave formatter for generating various waveforms for use with a logic circuit testing system of an electronic equipment or the like.
When the functional test of a logic circuit is carried out, it is necessary that the test is carried out by applying various types of waveforms, such as a NRZ (Non-Return-to-Zero) waveform, RZ (Return-to-Zero) waveform and exclusive OR (EOR) waveform of NRZ and RZ to the logic circuit. A conventional wave formatter for generating various types of waveforms by separately adjusting the time of each change point of the rise and the fall of the waveform to be generated is disclosed in laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 111470/1982.
By use of this conventional wave formatter, a waveform having an accurate timing can be generated, but the same number of wave formatters as the number of channels of a logic circuit testing system are required. For this, there is a problem that, when it is used with a multi-channel logic circuit testing system, the number of parts such as delay circuits or elements for calibration increases, which causes the calibrating steps to increase.